In fighting fires the handling of fire hose, frequently in very long lengths, is always a problem. Reels or coils of hose are cumbersome and easily entangled. Such handling problems are multiplied many fold when the fire is in a high rise building where fire hose must be carried up elevators or many flights of stairs. A fire fighter needs his hands to be free for whatever may be required, and the added problems of carrying fire hose is sometimes very dangerous. There has been a need for a long time for a means to carry long lengths of fire hose in a convenient manner while leaving the hands free to do whatever is necessary.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for carrying fire hose and associated equipment on the fire fighter's back. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel back pack of fire hose which is readily attachable to and detachable from the air cylinder of the self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) carried on the back of a fire fighter. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.